Un día normal con los Cullen
by Lpc Contest
Summary: Historia de Sofía Egurrola para el concurso de One-Shots de LPC. Desde el punto de vista de la escritora.


Un día normal con los Cullen.

Sofía Alejandra Egurrola Quevedo. 13 años.

Llevaba unos tres años con los Cullen. No era mucho tiempo comparado con el que tenían la mayoría de los aquí presentes. Llegué cuando leí una novela sobre los vampiros, cosa que me intereso de inmediato. La novela de Meyer despertó en mi curiosidad. Así que decidí buscarlos, era obvio que ya sabia donde encontrarlos. Era obvio para mi que ellos existían, simplemente porque... yo era una de ellos, no completa, pero una de ellos. Al parecer solo tres cuartos vampira, un cuarto humana. Era gracioso, porque simplemente era única. La única. No crecía, pero mi cuerpo se modificaba. Lo cual era un asco al tener presente que me podía cortar, no tenia sangre, pero me podía cortar. Era una simple tres cuartos vampira con cabello rosa. Delgada, delicada, y cabello rosa. Tome una papa que había en la mesa. Empecé a jugar con ella. ¡Jo, esto es divertido!

-Sophie, estas divagando- Me dijo Edward. -Recuerda que tienes que contar la historia antes de irte.- _Estupido lector de mentes- _¡Te he escuchado!- Beso la cabeza de Bella, mientras esta reía por nuestras discusiones.

-Sois unos cursis- Dije mientras tomaba un bocadillo que Esme había dejado para Nessie y para mi. Edward frunció el ceño. _¿Porque? ¿Por el español o lo cursi?_

-Los dos- Respondió molesto. Bella compuso una perfecta expresión entre preocupada y divertida. Edward tomo su mentón entre sus dedos y se dieron un largo, y dulce beso. _¿Todavía lo dudas, Cullen?. _Edward gruño contra los labios de bella, y esta se separo riendo. Tosi un "Cursis", y Edward me miro feo.

-¡Sofía Alejandra De la Rosa Ramírez Pachuca Álvarez!- El grito de Emmett hizo temblar las paredes de la casa. Todos le miramos con un WTF? Supremo. Se encogió de hombros- ¿Que?-

-Oh, nada- Mi tono irónico estaba presente en cada letra que pronunciaba- Solo nos preguntábamos... ¿¡Porque me has llamado así?-

-Oh, mi querida Sofía- Dijo melodramático- ¿Por que? ¿Porque te he llamado así? ¿Porque los capullos se abren? ¿Porque el sol sale por el este? Dudas universales, querida Sofía. Dudas que en este momento...-

-¡Ya dile porque la has llamado así!-Grito Rosie, exasperada, por el melodrama de su novio. La mire con un 'Gracias Rosie' escrito en los ojos, a lo que esta sonrío.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Su tono condescendiente me recordó a Jacob, lo mismo que a Bella, que volteo a verme con una sonrisa. Le guiñe un ojo, y los demás nos miraron extrañados. _Nada. _Empecé a recitar el himno de E.U.A en español. Edward me miro desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Y?- Le dije.

-¿Y que?- Me miro extrañado. Moví la cabeza, esto era cosa de todos los días.

-¿Porque me has llamado así?-

-Oh- Se veía desconcertado. Bufe. Se encogió de hombros- Lo he olvidado. Jasper ¿Quieres _jugar _conmigo?- La ultima vez que Esme los había escuchado decir luchar, les había dado una 'lección' que los chicos nunca olvidarían.

-¡Nooo!- Un torbellino negro y azul se abrazo a Jasper, desesperadamente.- Necesito un modelo para mis diseños- Exclamo tan preocupada como si fuera el fin del mundo, aunque tal vez para ella lo fuera. Suspire. Mire a Alice, y sonreí maquiavélicamente.

-Alice- Llame su atención- Tal vez Bella quisiera ayudarte. O Edward, y Emmett- Alice me miro con una gran sonrisa, y arrastro a Edward y Bella con ella. Bella me miro mal, y yo le sonreí tiernamente.-Querida Bella, eras tu o yo, lo lamento-

-No mas que yo, me has condenado- Puso una mano en su pecho, dolida- Me has enviado a la peor de las guerras, en donde no hay oportunidad de sobrevivir, y donde cada minuto será una tortura interminable hasta que Alice nos deje más hermosos de lo que somos ahora, doy gracias por que Nessie esta ahora en la casa del lobo, y no en el campo de batalla-

Avancé hacia Bella y me arrodille- ¡Oh, querida Bella! No sabia lo que significaba ganar esta batalla para ti, el campo de guerra es difícil, pero se que sobrevivirán, y aunque no lo hagan, quiero pedirte que me perdones, querida Bella, para que cuando esta alma sin pena se vaya al lugar de los condenados, tenga un poco de paz en su ser. ¡Querida Bella! ¡Mi apreciado Edward! ¿Podríais perdonarme?- El silencio duro poco. Todos comenzamos a reír, y siendo yo la única con poder de llorar presente, me tire al piso junto a Jasper y Emmett, y me seque las lágrimas. -¡Oh, dios! Esto fue genial-

-Claro que si- río Bella- Fue extraordinario. Es lo mejor que hemos hecho en mucho tiempo-

-¡Familia! ¡Hemos llegado!- Anuncio una voz ronca. Al instante se dejo ver a un 'adolescente' de piel cobriza y cabello negro, junto con una niña de no más de 11 años, con cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolate. La niña corrió a por mi y me estampo en el suelo, rodeándome con los brazos.

-¡Sophie!- Nessie transforma mi nombre a uno americano, igual que su padre- ¿Que hicieron ahora?- Exclamó mientras miraba a Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie reírse.

-Solo un melodrama entre tu madre y tu- Le dije, y me senté en el sillón- ¡Hola Jacob!-Le di un abrazo al lobo de Nessie. -¿Que habéis hecho en el día? ¿Te la has pasado bien en la Push? ¿Ha estado bonito el día?- Le hable con mi acento español y ella comenzó a seguirme el juego.

-Pues no hemos hecho mucho, Jacob me ha llevado a la playa, y he jugado con Claire y Quil. Después nos han llevado a casa de Emily y Sam, y Emily ha preparado un rico estofado. Espero que no te molestes, porque estaba mejor que el tuyo- Dijo despreocupada.

-Tranquila, pequeña, siempre he sabido que todos cocinan mejor que yo, Emily con más razón, mira que cocinar para una manada, debe de dejarla exhausta-

-Pues si la he notado un poco cansada, pero debe ser por su bebe.-

-¿Sabias que se llamara Sophia? Me han dicho que es en tu honor- Intervino Jacob. Infle el pecho, orgullosa. -Te ves como una paloma- Dijo entre risas.

-Calla- Le ordene, pero siguió riendo- Les agradeceré también por el honor. Ahora, perro pulgoso, deja de insultarme o perderás la cabeza-

-¿Como puede una simple niña como tu hacer eso?-

Sonreí maliciosa.-Nadie dijo que lo haría yo. ¿A que no Edward?- Voltee a ver a la feliz pareja, que además de nosotros tres, eran los únicos en la sala.- ¡Pero mira que descaro...! ¡Edward, deja de manosear a Bella!- En ese momento estuve segura de que si Bella continuara siendo humana, estaría tan roja como un tomate. Al contrario de su esposa, Edward sonreía abiertamente.-¡Es el colmo que no os podáis esperar hasta la noche! ¡Mira que ejemplo le estáis dando a su hija! ¡Mirad a la pobre Nessie!- Hice que miraran a Nessie, cuando alargué la mano hacia la niña, que miraba a sus padres con ojos de cachorrito en una caja de cartón frente a un supermercado, mientras esta lloviendo, y es el único que queda en la caja, después de que se lleven a sus hermanos.

La expresión en si era tierna, aunque era todo lo contrario si en quien la veías era en Jacob.- ¡Tu, chucho de segunda! ¡¿Que no vez que a si no logro conmoverlos? ¡Miren, viejos padres de Nessie!. ¡Ya los he atrapado dos veces! ¡La tercera se quedaran sin nada por un mes! ¡Mira que niños tan irresponsables...! ¡Ahora a su cuarto!- La pareja le miro divertida, y desconcertada. -¡Ahora!-

Edward y Bella, caminaron hacia su cuarto, riendo, y susurrando entre si.

-Debería se humillante que una niña nos de ordenes ¿No?- Musito Edward.

-Es más humillante que las obedezcamos, cariño- Dijo Bella.

-Es divertido, irritante, pero divertido-

-¡Mira que los he escuchado! -Grité mientras Edward y Bella salían disparados. Me deje caer en el sillón. -Cada día es más difícil tratar con ellos. ¡Mira que no llevan ni diez minutos ahí arriba y ya se han quitado la ropa!- Le hable al cielo, y se escucharon unas carcajadas delicadas -¡Se ríen como niñas!-

-¡Tu igual!- Me respondió Edward.

-¡Pero yo SI soy una niña, tu NO!- Se volvieron a reír -¡Cállense que les llevo unos cuantos años!-

Jacob y Nessie miraban todo divertidos, y se reían con los comentarios. Los dos se sentaron al lado mío. Nos miramos entre nosotros, y reímos. Me acomode en mi asiento, y recosté mi cabeza, en el hombro de Jacob, mientras este reposaba su cabeza en la mía, y Nessie se acomodaba con la cabeza en mi regazo, y su cuerpo en el de Jake.

-Ehh... ¿Soph?- Me llamo Jake.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Me eché a reír, y bese su pelo, al igual que el de Nessie.

-¡Ay, Jake! Tengo aproximadamente 365 años, creo, no estoy muy segura- Los chicos pusieron los ojos como platos, y me miraron extrañados. Me eche a reír de nuevo.- ¡Vale! ¡No es tanto! ¡Son unos exagerados!-

-¡Son muchos años!- Replico Nessie- Son más de los que tiene mi padre-

-¡Estas vieja, Sophie!- Exclamo horrorizado Jake. Reí. Y me reí mucho.

-¿De verdad? La última vez que revise tenia 15 años-

-Pues debiste de revisar antes de que Edward naciera, porque eso es mucho tiempo-

-¡Te he escuchado, chucho mediocre!- Gritó Edward desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Vete con Bella, cariño, acepta que estas viejo!- Solo se oían los refunfuños de Edward. Reí, bostecé. Acomode mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Jacob.

-Estas cansada, cariño, duerme- Me canturreo Jacob. Y caí en la inconciencia.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, y me percate que iba rumbo a la habitación compartida con Nessie, en los brazos de Jacob. Fruncí el ceño. Me moví un rato. Jacob me depositó en la cama, junto a Nessie, y le dio a la niña un beso en la frente. Iba saliendo del cuarto cuando le llame.

-¿Jacob?- Mi voz todavía estaba adormilada.

-¿Si?- Se giró con una sonrisa.

-Eres un tramposo- Y lo último que vi fue su enorme sonrisa, antes de dejarme caer a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
